LN Vol 9 Chapter 1
Summary Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (To be added...) Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) Part 5 (To be added...) Part 7 (To be added...) Part 8 (To be added...) Part 9 (To be added...) Part 10 (To be added...) Part 11 (To be added...) Part 12 (To be added...) Part 13 (To be added...) Part 14 On the fifth grade, Hiroto was in the same class with Sōichiro and even Ruki but the latter refused to get along with the former. This prompted Hiroto asked his parents but Junichiro instead taught his son not to think complicated stuff. Part 15 On one summer, Hiroto's class were having a swimming lesson where Hiroto was worried about Ruki as she didn't resurfaced with other students. In spite of his inability to swim, Hiroto dove into the pool and, to his horror, Ruki was indeed drowning due to her cramped legs. Remembering his father's teaching of using danger as his advantages, he bravely rescued Ruki and took her to the pool's surface and called for help as she was coughing. Once the teacher rescued both kids from the pool, Ruki cried and hold the teacher's arm while Hiroto was relieved that both he and Ruki were saved from drowning. The following day, the Akemiyas visited Kiyokawas' residence and brought some treats as their gratitude for Hiroto's rescue. Whilst Ruki's mother apologized for her daughter's antagonistic behavior a year ago, Hiroto replied that helping a classmate was an obligation. Ruki, on the other hand, lowered her head and remained silent instead despite being told by her mother to thank Hiroto. As the Akemiyas left, Junichiro remarked Ruki's embarrassing situation while praising Hiroto for rescuing his rival and claimed a noble heart as a caliber that will accommodate all of mankind. Still, the relationship between Hiroto and Ruki remained sour until the former received a chocolate on one Valentine Day which he viewed as her appreciation gift. 3 weeks until the end of the 5th Grade, Ruki declared her transfer to another school by April and before the school's closing ceremony, a farewell party was held where Ruki hold her tears and enjoyed her last moments with her guests. On the next day, she gave Hiroto a letter and left the school with her parents. At home, Hiroto read the letter and, according to the letter, Ruki thanked him for his rescue while apologized for the milk incident, with the aftermath still affecting her even during her drowning in the pool; causing Hiroto to think that Ruki was actually a clumsy yet helpful girl who just wanted to protect her friend. Hiroto also received a letter from Ruki's mother who, whilst thanking him for correcting Ruki from the milk incident, viewed him as a better politician in the future. Flattered yet confused, Hiroto then wrote a letter to Ruki and asked her opinion about such praise only to receive her reply that he was better than her. Eventually, the words of both Ruki and her mother paved Hiroto's path to greatness-starting by becoming a class president in his 6th grade. Characters (By Appearance Order) *Junichiro Kiyokawa *Sumika Kiyokawa *Hiroto Kiyokawa *Sōichirō Sōda *Ruki Akemiya *Shizuka Yamakawa *Kanai *Ruki's Mother Highlighted Notes *The entire chapter chronicling Hiroto's origin prior to his arrival to Hybride alongside Sōichirō. From his birth to his childhood, he was shown as an amazing boy as he began to speak even as a toddler. Its' through his parents guidance-especially his father's-about perseverance and determination that shaped his character into a talented person he is even before the first volume of the entire series. *Aside from Hiroto and Sōichiro, many characters from their past were also introduced in this chapter, specifically Hiroto's parents and his classmates who play pivotal roles for his part in the sotry. **Ruki Akemiya is introduced as Hiroto's class leader and his early rival for deeming the boys as "women's enemies". The milk incident that framed Sōichiro, which the perpetrator was actually a student named Shizuka Yamakawa, ignited a feud between the two until Hiroto managed to convince Ruki's mother about Ruki's lies for not seeing the milk incident. It was only through her near drowning experience at the pool somehow enabled her to reconcile with Hiroto (albeit hiddenly) as she realized his selflessness and changed her mind about him. ***This flashback is the only interaction between Hiroto and Ruki as the latter transferred to another school, with their only communication (for now) are just letters. ***In fact, not only Hiroto's initial rivalry with Ruki foreshadows his would-be rivalry against other female opponents such as Excelis, Gezerkia, Felkina, Nestoria, Disgurd and Freyas in the future, his remarks about Ruki's true personality-especially after reading a book about a crying monster where he lampshades that even monsters has feeling-foretelling his open-relationship with other species such as the vampires (Valkyria) and mummies (Mimia) in the world of Hybride. ***Additionally, the Akemiya Family's (specifically Ruki and her mother) highly praised remark about Hiroto as a promising politician in the future further impacting Hiroto's life as it also foretelling his lists of accomplishments at Hybride that will makes him it's future champion. Trivia *This is the only story in the book doesn't featured Hiroto's adventures at Hybride but rather explains his origin that eventually foreshadowing his greatness at the other world. Navigation Category:Light Novel Chapter